Harry Potter And The Order of Phoenix
by LeiaKent
Summary: A Fan Fiction, By Leia Kent
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix  
A Fan Fiction  
By: Mia Powers  
  
*NOTE*: To get this story you will have to have read books 1-4 by the author, J.K. Rowling!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Harry! Get up and..." As Harry awoke, he heard Uncle Vernon screaming at him. "...and after your finished that, help Dudley clean up his room!" 'More like clean up Dudley's room for him,' thought Harry. As Harry got dressed, he looked at his calender. 'Only a week and a half until I can go back to Hogwarts...until I can go back home,' he thought happily and bitterly at the same time. A week and a half with the Dursleys was like a year. A year of torture. "Well, at least I have these," he said aloud as he looked at the letters from his friends.  
  
Later that day, Hedwig flew in thriugh Harry's bedroom window. She was carrying cards in her beak. Birthday cards for Harry! The was one from Hermione, one from Hagrid, another from Ron and there was one more. Harry wasn't sure who it was from. He read the card. It was from Sirius, hi godfather! As Harry read the card, he wished he could be with Sirius. He thought of the time that he had been so close to having a better life. If only Snape hadn't found him that night two years ago! He would have been living with the next closest thing to his father. If only...  
  
That night, Harry had a hard time staying asleep. He was dreaming about Sirius. He was dreaming about the Dementors. He was dreaming about the night his parents were killed. He was even reaming of Voldemort. Voldemort was getting closer to him. Closer. Closer. Harry awoke suddenly. Sweat was pouring down his face. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream," he whispered to himself. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
Three days later, Harry got his Hogwarts letter. It said the usual. A few new items, some new books and new robes. Harry wondered how he was going to get to Diagon Alley this year. He thought about asking Uncle Vernon, but the thought vanished almost instantly. When had Uncle Vernon ever done anything nice for him? Harry decided to take the train to London. He was 15 years old, so he would be old enough to go by himself. He would send a letter to Ron and Hermione to arrange a day for them to meet. Yes, that would be the perfect plan. 


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry walked to London. He was very happy that he would be able to see his friends again (well, he'd see Ron soon!) He walked into the tiny building, The Leaky Cauldron. He still wondered whether muggles could see it. He didn't think so. He said hi to everyone, to be polite. He went to the garbage can and took out his wand. Three up, two to the right. He tapped three times. The little doorway opened up almost instantly. Harry walked past a couple of stores. He saw Hermione going into Florish & Blotts.   
"Hi, Hermione!" called Harry, running over.   
"Harry! I'm so glad to see you...Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
"He had some problems at home...something about Fred getting his foot stuck in a toilet..." Harry and Hermione both laughed.  
"Come on! Let's start getting supplies." Hermione said.  
They went into Florish & Blotts and bought all of the books that they need. Harry also bought a couple extra books. They were just going into the Apothecary when they heard Ron calling them.  
"Hey Ron!" said Hermione and Harry in unison.  
"Hi Harry! Hey Hermione!" said Ron happily. "Ginny is with mom and the twins, well...I don't know where they are..probably buying some kind of book on how to jinx your enemies..Oh well!"   
Harry looked at Ron,"Tell us how Fred got his foot stuck in the toilet!"  
"Oh...That was funny! Dad brought home this hexed toilet..some wizard put a spell on it that made it close so it wouldn't flush..Fred and George were fooling around with it and some how, it closed on Fred's foot. It took almost a hour to get it out!" answered Ron.  
"That must have been hilarious!" said Hermione.  
"It was!" answered Ron, laughing.  
They finished shopping. They went for lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron and Hermione hung out for the rest of the day. They had a great time. Harry and Hermione said good-bye to Ron.   
"Well, it's time to go to my house," said Hermione.  
"Guess so," answered Harry.  
They walked to the bus station. They took to the bus to Hermione's house. Hermione introduced Harry to Mr. and Mrs.Granger. 


	3. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
((By the way, sorry about missing Chapter 2 and Chapter 4...they will be both be up soon!))  
  
Harry was so tired by the time the sorting and the feast were over. So was Ron. Hermione was the only one who didn't seem to be tired.   
"Aren't you glad to be back at Hogwarts?" she asked them cheerfully. "I sure am. I can't wait until we get our timetables."  
"Some things never change," Ron muttered to Harry.  
Harry was thinking about one of Professor Dumbledore's announcements. For some reason, he needed the sixth and seventh years. He would be meeting them the next day in the charms classroom at 8:00 pm. Too bad he was only in his 5th year at Hogwarts. But there was another way to get in...  
The next day at 8:00 pm, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck into the charms classroom. They were all under the invisibility cloak. They sat in the back of the room.  
"Harry, look! It's Fred and George!" whispered Ron.  
Sure enough, Harry saw Fred and George sitting in the front row. He had forgotten that they were in there seventh year at Hogwarts.  
"Welcome sixth and seventh year students. You are probably all wondering why I called you here. As you all know, Voldemort (all of the students gasped), is back. We are forming a group to fight against him. It will be called The Order of the Phoenix. Now, anyone who does not wish to participate in this, you may leave. All of you who do want to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters (another gasp), please stay." Dubledore waited in silence. The students muttered amongst themselves. One student raised his hand.  
"Yes?" said Professor Dumbledore.  
"Do our parents no about this?" he asked.  
"Your parents will be informed if you choose to participate," answered Dumbledore.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron sat and listened to the students. Most of them were deciding if they would go or not. Others had all ready decided.   
"I'm sure not going! My mum wouldn't let me anyway," said a tall, seventh year girl from Ravenclaw.  
Harry heard Fred and George say, "We'll stay for sure! I hope Mum'll let us though..."  
Dumbledore waited for silence. Then he said, "If do do not wish to participate, please leave." About thirteen students left. The other twenty-seven stayed seated. Dumbledore continued to talk. "Is everyone here sure of there decision?"  
Some of the students hesitated, but they all nodded. "Then you have become the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. 


	4. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were talking about the meeting. Since everyone was entranced by the stories Fred and George were telling about how they would kill Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have to whisper.   
"So, do you want to sneak in to every meeting and become a secret members of the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry.  
"Definitely!" said Ron and Hermione.  
"I wonder when the next meeting is...to bad we had to leave earily so we wouldn't get caught in the doorway. I bet Dumbledore told them at the end of the meeting," said Hermione.  
"I know how to find out..ask Fred and George!" said Ron. "They'd tell you!"  
"Good thinking, Ron!" said Hermione and Harry.  
They went over to Fred and George who were, of course, telling stories of how they'd brilliantly defeat Voldemort. All of the girls were watching them dreamily.   
"Oy! Fred and George! Come here for a minute!" called Ron.  
"Yes?" They said in unison.  
"We were wondering if you could tell us when the next meeting will be? Just so we'll know..." Harry tried to think of something.  
"So we'll know when you're around or not. You know if we needed help with homework or something!" Hermione added quickly.  
"Oh, okay. It is on September 31 at 8:00 in the same place...well I guess you wouldn't really need to know the place but, oh well!" Fred and George went back to their group of fans and started telling more stories.  
"Well, at least we know how to find out when the meetings are now." said Harry.  
"Ya! That was much easier than I thought in would be!" said Ron."Know we'll just have to make sure nobody finds out what we're doing! I bet we'd be kicked out..."  
Time passed. To Harry's surprise, it was already a week before Christmas. They had already been to six meetings. Dumbledore and all of the teachers we're going to start training the group after the holidays. That was going to be hard for Hermione, Ron and Harry. They decided to practice in a empty classroom after every meeting. 


	5. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
After the holidays ended, classes started again. They had even more homework than usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione were so busy, they almost missed a meeting! It turns out it was an in important   
"Phew! I'm so tired!" exclaimed Ron. "I don't know how I'm supposed to finish all of this homework..."  
"Well, you should have thought about that before. You've had five days!" answered Hermione.   
Ron grumbled as he finished his work. Harry was tired, too. He hadn't finished his work either, but he didn't have as much as Ron did.  
Harry was so surprised! Time was going by so quickly this year! It was already the Easter holidays! There were no meetings over the holidays so it was a bit more relaxing. Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to practice the spells that they had learned for the Order of the Phoenix in their spare time. Hermone was the best at the spells, so she helped Ron and Harry.  
When the class began again, Ron, Harry and Hermione were getting anxious. They knew that the group would be leaving soon. They only had two months left of school!  
"I hope we have practiced enough..." said Hermione worridly. "Maybe we should learn some more spells...I'm going to go to the library," she got up and went out the portrait hole.  
"Hermione's probably right. We should go to the library too," said Harry.  
"Good idea!" said Ron as they went through the portrait hole.  
In the last week of May, another meeting was held. This one was going to be in the Transfiguration classroom. It was at 9:00 pm. Harry was pretty sure that this was the meeting when Dumbledore would be telling them when they would be leaving to fight Voldemort. He was right. Dumbledore told the group that they'd be leaving at the end of the first week of June. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. It was finally happening. The thing that they had been training for all year was happening in a few short weeks. Harry was a bit scared, but he was also excited. He was going to fight Voldemort for the sixth time. The only thing that would be different is that he would have all of his friends with him this time!   
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent there last couple of weeks practicing and learning new spells. Hermione even taught them one that would make there opponent fall flat on their back! They were all getting very good at that one, all though Harry's back was starting to hurt, even though they were landing on a pile of pillows.  
The days dragged by slowly. There were six more days until they would be fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry felt like his classes went on forever! He couldn't believe it that there were still 4 and a half more days until the big battle! He was begining to get very anxious! He had want to defeat Voldemort ever since he had found out the truth about how his parents were killed and now he was going to have the chance to! He had encountered Voldemort before, but he wasn't ready to fight him. He may have been too young then, but now, he was ready to battle! 


	6. Part of Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
The day had come. They were going to leave at 5:30 pm. By now, the whole school knew. All of the students were talking about it. The first years were always gawking at the sixth and seventh years when they passed one in the halls. Hermione, Ron and Harry were thinking about what they would be facing later that night, when something dawned on them. They didn't know how they were going to follow without anyone noticing they were there! Dumbledore had said that they were going to use a port-key, but if they accidently bumped into anyone or the cloak got knocked of, they would be caught. They decided that they would have to be very careful and try to find a less crowded spot when they were waiting for the port-key to take them to Voldemort.  
At 5:15, Ron and Harry went up to the dormitory to get the invisibility cloak while Hermione waited in the common room. When Harry and Ron returned, they found Hermione reviewing the spells that they were going to use in the battle that night.  
Hermione put the cloak in her bookbag. They went down to the Great Hall. That was where the students were meeting. They slipped the cloak on just before they went into the room. They joined the group and listened to Professer Dumbledore's speech. The teachers that were going were the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Professer Carron, the Charms teacher, Professer Flitwick, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid and Professer Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hagrid was going to his own port-key, as he was bringing a couple of crates of different dangerous mnagical creatures. Harry had encountered some of Hagrid's creatures the year before. They were scary enough. Harry was pretty sure there were some new ones that he hadn't met before too.  
They took the magical carriages to the port key. It was by the Forbidden Forest. Lucky for Harry, Hermione and Ron because they had to walk! They couldn't go in a carriage because they would have bumped into someone! 


End file.
